


That's What She Said

by betheflame, FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Drunk Sex, Flirting, Get Together, M/M, TA Tony, Threesome, drunk consent, established stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve had a massive crush on his TA, which he was hiding from his boyfriend, until a chance meeting in the chip aisle at Target changed everything.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 772
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	That's What She Said

**Author's Note:**

> We're both getting a few bingo fills for this - so check the endnotes for all those details.

“If you will all kindly turn your attention to Mr. Stark,” Dr. Yinsen intoned in his gentle Afghani accent. The most popular Chemistry 101 professor at Morrison State, Dr. Yinsen was a wizened, older man with a large bald spot and giant glasses. His wit was dry, and his lectures were generally engaging, but what really won him esteem was the way he seemed to inspire every student who sat in his class to be the best version of themselves. 

It was towards the end of the term, and Steve was doing okay in the class - a solid B average - and he understood the concepts. He just kept getting distracted during lab because Yinsen’s TA was _beautiful_. 

Tony Stark was a fourth year PhD student but the rumor was that he was only 20 and that he actually already had a PhD in engineering. He was working on a second in some kind of chemistry that would work with polymers, but whenever Steve heard Tony talk about it, he just kinda tuned out. Not only because all the words Tony used were way above Steve’s paygrade, but because it was nearly impossible to focus on the words when the lips forming them were so damn pretty.

A sharp elbow in his side had Steve jerking to attention. He'd been watching Tony talk for several minutes without a single word getting through. "What?" He turned to Natasha who occupied the seat next to him.

"I will pay you twenty U.S. dollars to tell me what Stark just said,” she muttered with one raised eyebrow. 

“He said that.. “ _He said that he has daydreams about football players who may have taken one too many knocks to the head to understand chemistry._ “... He said that our essay on quantum mechanics is due on Monday.”

She smirked. “Quite the pull, Rogers, since we turned that in _last_ Monday.”

He blushed. 

“Barnes know you’re sniffing around the twinky TA?” 

“Bucky is currently unaware that I enjoy staring at Tony, and he does not need to know because it is just a crush,” Steve said. "And he'll never let me live it down if he finds out." He was saved from having to address her snort when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

_Bucky: Pick up snacks at Target first?_

_Steve: Yeah_

_Bucky: Meet me at the thing_

_Steve: Gimme ten_

_Bucky: You remember to invite Nat?_

_Steve: She can’t come. Something with Clint and Carol. Do they make masks you put on hair? Possibly with ginseng? Isn’t that tea? Is that a thing?_

_Bucky: You’re such a dude_

_Steve: When I was sucking your dick last night, you sure seemed like one too_

_Bucky: I’m an enlightened gentlequeer_

_Bucky: It was also on the last four episodes of Queer Eye we watched_

Nat shoved another elbow into his side just as he heard, “Mr. Rogers?”

He looked up to see Tony standing only about three feet away. The rest of the class was packing up their things, and Steve felt his cheeks light on fire. “Yes?”

There was a smirk dancing across Tony’s face. “It didn’t look like you caught it when I said that lab was cancelled tomorrow and that Dr. Yinsen has assigned a documentary for you to review.”

“Nope, definitely missed that,” Steve admitted, afraid to make eye contact. 

“He was texting his boyfriend,” Nat offered, and Steve looked up fast enough to see an odd expression pass over Tony’s gorgeous features. “His name’s James, but we all call him Bucky. He’s on the soccer team.”

“The one who always plays in the rainbow cleats,” Tony offered. “My best friend likes to stare at him while he runs. I’ll let her know he’s taken.” 

Steve laughed. “Buck will be delighted someone is looking, don’t worry.” 

“Ah, well,” Tony said, twitching a little like he wasn’t sure what to do now. “That’s all I had to say. I’ll see you next week.” 

As soon as the other man was gone - moving so quickly he basically tripped over his feet to get away from Steve so _that_ felt great - he hissed at Natasha as he grabbed his bag, “What’s with all the oversharing, Nat?”

“We now have several key pieces of intel on your eye candy,” Nat said instead of answering. “He’s into dudes, he’s _definitely_ into you, he’s jealous of Buck, and his best friend is Pepper Potts.” 

“How can you possibly know all of that?”

“Pepper’s in my hall and she’s pretty famous in her thirst for Buck, and I knew her best friend was a TA, so I just put two and two together. He also looked like someone had kicked him in the balls when I said you were taken.”

“That all proves nothing, and _it is just a crush_ ,” Steve emphasized as they walked towards the statue of William G. Someone Or Other that graced the front of campus. It was his and Buck’s traditional meeting place - which Nat never stopped teasing them for since it was also their first kiss. 

“Sure, pal,” Nat snorted. “Tell your dick that. Anyway, have fun with Bucksters, I’ll see you guys on Saturday for brunch?” 

“10am at Rise N Shine,” Steve confirmed and mock saluted her. 

She'd only been gone a few minutes when a hand hooked over Steve's eyes and he was pulled backwards against a broad chest. "Missed you," Bucky whispered in his ear.

"You're so dramatic," Steve said, letting Bucky take his weight. The hand dropped from his eyes to his mouth and he licked the palm.

"Ew," Bucky released him. He wiped his hand on the back of Steve's shirt. "I want M&Ms."

"You want _peanut butter_ M&Ms which are an abomination unto god."

"I have a refined palate."

"You have a barely-forgivable, bordering on obsessive sweet tooth." Steve leaned in for a kiss.

"You seemed to like my sweet tooth when I was sucking your dick last night."

Steve sighed. "We'll get your M&Ms and I want salt and vinegar chips."

"Roger, Rogers." Bucky wound their fingers together and they set off for the Target at the edge of campus. 

After a brief tussle over the basket, Steve lost Bucky in the t-shirt aisle and hit up the soda and produce sections, getting lemons and limes for mixed drinks and a bag of spinach so he'd stop feeling his phantom mother scowling over his shoulder. Bucky met up with him at the edge of the chip aisle and dumped an unholy amount of candy, two shirts, and a six pack in the already weighty basket. 

"We have vodka at home," Steve protested, poking the beer into a more balanced position.

"Breakfast."

"Classy."

"Steve?"

Steve and Bucky both startled at the new voice and found themselves face to face with none other than Tony Stark, who was holding two bags of Doritos, one eyebrow raised at the pair. 

"Oh. Tony. Hey." Steve could feel his cheeks steadily heating but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Hi, Steve." Tony's eyes snapped to Bucky. "And Bucky."

Bucky's eyes narrowed, thinking, then he snapped his fingers. "You're Pepper's friend."

Tony smirked and nodded, tongue peeking out the brush along his lower lip. "That's me."

"How does everyone know Pepper except me?" Steve asked.

"She likes my ass in my soccer shorts." Bucky preened.

Tony nodded brightly. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

Steve pouted. "I've been told my ass isn't half bad in my football pants."

Bucky patted his shoulder. "Maybe if the football team won half as often as the soccer team, you'd have some ass cheerleaders too, sweetheart." 

"Tony is my chem TA."

"I'm _a_ chem TA," Tony corrected. "Not sure I'm yours since I'm pretty sure you haven't taken a single note in any of my tutorials."

Steve winced. His cheeks were hurting, and they had be fire engine red by now. "Sorry. I try. It's not really my area of expertise."

Tony tilted his head to the side. "What is?"

"Art history. Needed a science credit, though."

Tony smiled then turned to Bucky and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Computer science."

"Ooh! Man after my own heart. Do you have Prof Hill for anything?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm taking Systems with her this semester and Programming III in the spring."

"Nice." Tony nodded, seemingly to himself. "Watch your closing brackets. No one's snuck a missing bracket past her in ten years."

"Will do."

Tony shuffled in place, suddenly looking uncertain. "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you guys from your -" his eyes dropped to the basket and his smirk reappeared "- fun night in?"

Steve shot a look towards Bucky. His eyes were fully trained on Tony, soft and happy and dare he say it? Interested? Well, it wasn't like Steve was known for always making the careful play on the field. "We're going to watch _The Office_ and drink every time Michael says, ‘That’s what she said.’ Care to join us?" It occurred to him as soon as the question was out of his mouth that maybe not making the careful play was why his team didn't win as often as the soccer team.

Bucky's eyes snapped to Steve's, and Steve tried to telepathically inform him that he'd caught him looking at Tony _like that,_ and since Steve had spent the last three months also looking at Tony _like that,_ and Tony and his friend Pepper apparently spent every game looking at Bucky _like that,_ and Nat insisted that Tony finding out Steve wasn't single was akin to getting violently sacked, well, hey, maybe Tony could come over, have a few drinks and things could, well -

Be _like that._

Bucky, apparently, got enough of the message to nod. "Yup. Totally welcome." 

Tony seemed caught halfway between concern and brightening. "Really? I wouldn't be… interrupting? You guys have this whole date night thing planned and…"

Steve shook his head. "Course not. I wouldn't have invited you otherwise. It'd be great if you came. Our friend bailed on us anyway, so there's extra vodka. Or juice," he added as an afterthought, in case Tony didn't drink.

"Umm…" Tony bit his lip.

"No pressure," Bucky said. "You probably have plans."

"Actually, that sounds really fun? I'd kind of love to come. If it's okay. If you don't mind hanging out with your TA." He looked up at Steve from under his eyelashes, and Steve's heart skipped a beat. Shit, maybe it was a bit more than a crush. 

"Doesn't bother me." Steve gripped the handle of his basket hard enough to hurt.

Tony held up the two bags of Doritos. "Which one?"

Steve grabbed one of them and stuffed it in the basket. "Both. They all taste the same when we're drunk anyway."

Tony laughed, threw the other bag into Steve and Bucky’s basket, and followed them to the end of the aisle. 

"Was there anything else you needed?" Bucky asked. 

"A conclusion for my thesis and my father's approval?" Tony smiled placidly at Bucky.

"Feel like that's more of a third date Target shop."

That made Tony grin and peek his tongue out. "Guess we'll have to come back, then." He poked the Doritos. "I'm good. I just came for snacks."

Steve opened his mouth then snapped it shut again. It wasn't like he could argue that Bucky and Tony flirting wasn't what he wanted. It was kind of every Chem 101 lab daydream come to life and then some, but it still wasn't quite what he'd _expected,_ which was leaving him feeling a bit spun. Steve led the way to the checkout, heart doing funny things in his chest at Tony and Bucky bantering behind him. He emptied the basket onto the belt then snatched Tony's chips out of his hand and added them to the pile. There was a scuffle over the POS, but Steve claimed he had a points card and when Tony backed off to let him swipe, he followed it up with his debit card before Tony could convince the cashier to take his Visa instead.

Tony walked between them on the way to Bucky and Steve's apartment, shoulders bumping between theirs. Steve found himself shifting his bags to his outside arm so he could stand a little closer. One of the first things that had attracted him to Tony was their size difference - his size kink was so infamous amongst his circle of friends that it was _noticed_ that Bucky was not really Steve’s usual ‘type.’ Their first game of King’s Cup as a circle of friends had resulted in a few too many confessions on Steve’s part, the largest man in the world who got drunk after two beers. 

Which was why he knew that if he didn’t take small sips for the first several episodes, he was going to ask Tony to let him suck his dick really, _really_ quickly. 

* * *

“Drink,” Bucky said, with a slight slur to his voice. They were on episode three of the night and Steve was getting nervous.

"That's what she said," Tony added, sloppily.

"Drink again!" Bucky lifted his glass.

"It only counts if it's on screen," Steve whined, drinking anyway. He could feel his tongue loosening and it was getting harder and harder to pull his eyes away from Tony. He was also 90% sure Bucky had noticed. The Tony he'd developed a crush on in class was exponentially more charming, funny, witty, and sexy when in Steve's apartment, instead. Steve leaned over for the Doritos bag, finding an excuse to brush his knuckles along Tony's calf as he sat back again.

"I need to - whoops!" Tony half stood and wobbled, but Bucky caught his elbow. "Refill."

Bucky followed Tony's path with his eyes, then cut his gaze to Steve and asked, clearly and ominously, "Tony, how late can you stay?"

Tony shrugged. "Got nowhere to be. Why?"

Bucky stuck the end of a Twizzler in his mouth. "Cause I don't know how much more time it's going to take for Steve to work up the courage to ask you if he can suck your dick."

Tony went very still, and Steve rapidly and efficiently plotted forty or fifty ways to murder his boyfriend. "Tony don't let him -"

"Fuck, if I'd known that was on the table, _I_ would have asked," Tony breathed.

Steve's heart stopped. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. Why do you think I keep fumbling reading my slides? It's cause I look up and you're always looking right at me. But Natasha said you two were together. You… you are together, right?"

Bucky got started on another Twizzler. "Yeah. So? Always room for one more when he's as fucking cute as you are."

Tony blushed from his collar to the tips of his ears and Steve's mouth watered, wanting to follow its path with his tongue. "You guys are seriously propositioning me right now?"

"Yes," Steve and Bucky said in perfect unison.

"Fuck The Office." Tony launched himself forward and Steve caught him, both of them tumbling to the floor, Tony straddling his hips as Steve tipped onto his back on the carpet. Steve furrowed his fingers up through Tony's hair and guided him down in a steamy, sloppy kiss. "God," Tony whispered against Steve's lips.

Bucky made an approving noise next to them then his fingers landed on Steve's arm, tracing up through Tony's hair and then disappearing down Tony's back. Tony broke the kiss to nibble his way along Steve's jaw, and Steve looked over his shoulder and caught Bucky's eye.

Bucky smiled and winked, the Twizzler long gone as he crawled forward to cover Tony's back. He kissed Steve first, any last uncertainty melting away with the touch of his boyfriend’s lips, then he buried his face in the back of Tony's neck, earning a moan that rumbled against Steve's jaw. 

Half their clothes were shed right there on the floor before Bucky hauled them off to the bedroom. It was like a dance they'd never practiced, but knew the steps to. Steve was never without a hand on him somewhere, never without soft, pliant skin under his hands. He licked Tony wet and open while Bucky sucked him off, every gasp and moan feeling like a gift for both of them. 

Tony came down Bucky's throat and collapsed beside them, watching wide-eyed as Steve rode Bucky until he made a mess of his chest, shuddering when Tony crawled up to kiss him through the aftershocks.

One shared look was all it took to know they had the same idea, their mouths coming together around Bucky's cock, licking and sucking, tongues and lips sliding together while Bucky cursed and writhed under them. 

It was quiet for a few moments after Bucky throbbed his completion over both their chins, and Steve found he really liked having all three of them in a sticky cuddle pile. He could feel Bucky stretch out to reach for the wet wipes in the bedside table, when Tony suddenly started moving his way out from between them and off the bed. “Well, this was great, super fun, mind blowing orgasms are a great way to end a Thursday, anyway, see you in class, I guess, Steve.” 

“Whoah, Speed Racer,” Bucky grabbed Tony’s arm. “Where’s the emergency?”

“I’m sure you don’t actually want me here, I grade Steve’s papers, it’s weird for me to be here,” Tony babbled. 

“I don’t give a shit about my chem grade,” Steve said, furrowing his brow. “I give a lot of shits about you thinking we don’t want you here. If my mouth in your ass ten minutes ago didn’t communicate desire, I have some work to do.”

“Performance evaluations are due,” Bucky quipped. 

“I just don’t want it to be weird,” Tony whispered. “I’m already weird around here.”

Steve curled his lips to bite back a smile. “First of all, I’m going to assume that by ‘here’ you mean school, because ‘here’ in this room, you are zero percent weird. Tony, you’re an astronomical genius with a brain that moves faster than Usain Bolt runs. You’re not weird, you’re exceptional.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I graduated college at 16, Steve, and I’m actually on my fourth PhD. I’m not allowed to start working at the company until I get my trust at 25 and there’s nothing else to do, so I just keep hanging around here. People have noticed. I’m also the size of a freshman. Significantly smaller than some, sophomores, even." He gestured at Steve and Bucky. "It’s weird.”

“So what do you do while you’re not being smart?” Bucky said, wrapping his fingers through Tony’s left hand. 

“I build robots,” Tony confessed. “I have two so far, and I’m thinking of building more.” 

Bucky sat straight up in bed, his hair wild and his eyes sparkling. Steve started laughing. “Oh, boy, if Buck wasn’t into you for your eyes and your ass, he is 100% gone for you now.”

“Shuddup, Stevie,” Bucky said and kept his full attention on Tony. “Robots. Like honest to god AI’s or functional helpers?” 

“Both,” Tony said, and Steve let himself daydream as the two of them started chatting a mile a minute in words he didn’t understand. He reached for his phone and started flipping through Snapchat until he felt a hand on his torso, moving itself south. He looked up to see that Tony was in the process of straddling him. 

“Sorry, cupcake, we boring you?” 

“A little,” Steve confessed, tossing his phone onto the nightstand. “I’m back now, though.” 

“So,” Tony said as he began stroking Steve’s dick lazily. “I’m going to have Yinsen grade the few final assignments that you have due and maybe another 5% of the class so we make it look like random sampling, because I do think it’s weird to grade the work of someone I’m fucking -”

“Amenable to repeat performances,” Bucky noted, “I like where this is going.”

“-especially because you’re kinda shit at chemistry and it's a little embarrassing,” Tony finished with a wink. 

Steve laughed. “Oh, I’m exceptionally shit at chemistry, but you know what I’m not shit at?” 

“What?”

“This,” Steve said, as he grabbed the back of Tony’s neck and dragged him down for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ferret:  
> Tony Stark Bingo:  
> Collaborator Name: FestiveFerret  
> Card Number: 3137  
> Square Filled: - K1 - Ho Yinsen  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve/Tony/Bucky  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Get Together, Drunk Consent
> 
> StarkBucks Bingo:  
> Name: FestiveFerret  
> Square Filled: - O4 - AU: High School/College  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve/Tony/Bucky  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Get Together, Drunk Consent
> 
> ____
> 
> Flame:  
> Tony Stark Bingo  
> Name: betheflame  
> Square: K5 - Shopping Together  
> Card: 3017  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve/Tony/Bucky  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Get Together, Drunk Consent
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Name: betheflame  
> Square: C2- Shopping Together  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve/Tony/Bucky  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Get Together, Drunk Consent


End file.
